


The Magnificent Seven (modern au)

by bachaboska



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Good is an ex soldier who just wants to get rid of the violance from his life, his lover Billy is an assassin who can't get to his last job fast enough.





	




End file.
